jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Medieval Quest
The Magical Quest is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated fantasy action-adventure film animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks and produced by JeremyWorks Studios, Warner Animation Group, and Vertigo Entertainmen. It will be directed by Nicholas Stoller and Steve G. and produced by Jeremy Carpenter, John Requa, Adam Katz, Phil Lord and Chris Miller. The film features the voices of Elijah Wood, Odeya Rush, Josh Gad, and Jennifer Aniston. Narrated by James Earl Jones. The film is scheduled for release on November 22, 2019 by Warner Bros. Pictures. A television series based on the film will debut in 2020 on JWToons. Premise The film is set in ancient medieval times, and tells the story of a young boy named Arrow, the young princess Sonnet, and a wild creature named Curgi who goes on a quest to save the kingdom from evil Meadow and her henchmen, Hench and Tech, Savina, and the Three Evil Shadows (Nina, Josh, and Dakota). Plot In the year 1403, a evil female lord named Meadow (Jennifer Aniston) summon all of her minions, including her two dim-witted henchmen Hench and Tech (Kevin Hart and Matt Jones), to attack the kingdom. Luckily, a young Arrow's father (TBD) and defeats all of his minions, but sadly dies while facing Meadow. In 1419, Meadow has never appeared since Arrow's father's death, Arrow, now dreaming of adventures, falls in love with Princess Sonnet (Odeya Rush). Meanwhile, Meadow wants revenge on Arrow, so she has finally found a plan to take over the kingdom. Coming soon! Voice cast * Lucas Till as Arrow, a sixteen-year-old boy who attempts to save the kingdom. ** Kathryn Cressida as Young Arrow. * Odeya Rush as Princess Sonnet, Arrow's love interest * Patton Oswalt as Curgi, a wild creature who follows Arrow and Sonnet on their quest. ** Frank Welker (uncredited) proves Curgi's noises on his non-speaking scenes. * Jennifer Aniston as Meadow, an evil female lord who threatens to take over the kingdom. * Kevin Hart and Matt Jones as Hench and Tech, Meadow's two dim-witted henchmen * Abbi Jacobson as Savina, a blue-haired girl who work for Meadow, until she betrayed her in the climax of the film. * Sarah Silverman, Yuri Lowenthal, and Katie Crown as Nina, Josh, and Dakota, a three living shadows human known as Three Evil Shadows, they are work, along with Savina, for Meadow, until they betrayed her in the climax of the film. * Bryan Cranston as Cedric, A powerful, honest and retired wizard. Coming soon! Production Medieval Quest The idea of Medieval Quest ''was conceived by Jeremy Carpenter, and development on the project began in 1994. Upon pitching the project to Turner Feature Animation. ''Medieval Quest was to have been a tale of a young boy and a young princess goes on the adventures and see the outside world. However, the villainous female overlord Meadow has plans to using her dark and powerful power and take over the kingdom. Together, the boy and princess set out to stop the overlord's evil plans. in 1996, Turner Feature Animation was folded into Warner Bros. Feature Animation, which was then merged into Warner Bros. Animation after the merger of Time Warner with Turner Broadcasting System. The production of the film was moved to Warner Bros. Feature Animation. Following the underwhelming box office performances of Quest for Camelot and The Iron Giant, Jeremy Carpenter don't wanted the film to be a failure, he wanted the film to be a huge success. By the summer of 2000, it was apparent that Medieval Quest ''not far along enough in production to be released in the fall of 2005 as planned. Eventually, an early promotional teaser trailer of the film was attached to some Warner Bros. DVD and VHS release between 2002 and 2003, ''Scooby-Doo, The Powerpuff Girls Movie, and Jeremy: A Speedy Discover. In 2004, The project was shut down after Warner Bros. Feature Animation's closure. The only that survived of the film is an unfinished storyboard art, which shows what would the film was going to be. Production revival and script rewrite When Warner Bros. formed its animation "think tank" with some directors and writers to develop animated films, Jeremy Carpenter started to revival the production since 2004. Jeremy Carpenter and the reset of the people at JeremyWorks Studios and Warner Animation Group started working on Medieval Quest in 2014. Warner Animation Group announced the film to the public in November 2016. Nicholas Stoller and Steve G. were on board to direct the film, with Glenn Ficarra writing the script. The film's first release date of May 11, 2018 was also announced. In March 2017, Warner Bros. announced that the film would be titled The Magical Quest. In April 2017, Warner Bros. announced that the film's release date had been shifted from May 11, 2018 to November 22, 2019. It was suggested that Lucas Till, Odeya Rush, Patton Oswalt, Jennifer Aniston, Kevin Hart, Matt Jones, Abbi Jacobson, Sarah Silverman, Yuri Lowenthal, and Katie Crown had joined the cast of the film. The film is being animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks, who had also animated some JeremyWorks' previous film, such as Puppies in the Box (2008), Two Teenage Ghost (2016), and Wild Jungle (2018), as well as provided animation for Warner Animation Group's Storks (2016), Top Cat (2017), and Smallfoot (2018), while the flash animation for the 2D animation sequences was done overseas by Renegade Animation, who had also animated the 2017 TV series Unikitty!. The sequences that Renegade Animation did are the opening sequence (which is shown after the opening logos), dream sequences, Cedric's flashback sequences, Savina's flashback sequences, and the ending sequence (with the credits created by Prologue Films and Scarlett Letters). Release The film was initially scheduled to be released on May 9, 2018, but was pushed back to November 22, 2019. The animated short that will be shown first will be The Jetsons short titled ''Rockstar Judy''. Video Game Main article: The Magical Quest: The Video Game ''and ''Lego The Magical Quest The video game, titled The Magical Quest: The Video Game, developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It will be released on PS4, PSVita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, and PC. It received a E10+ rating for Cartoon Violence and Comic Mischief. Traveller's Tales and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment release a Lego-themed video game on May 20, 2020. Also, the film's characters appears as playable figures in [[JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun!|''JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun!]] and its sequels. They also appear as playable figures in ''Warner Bros. Infinity. Promotions LEGO Theme Main article: Lego The Magical Quest Lego will be releasing sets based on the movie, its Juniors line releases two sets as well, and will be released on November 13, 2019. Theaterical release promotions * McDonalds released 6 toys for Happy Meal. The toys are Arrow, Princess Sonnet, Curgi, Meadow, Hench and Tech, and Savina. * Spin Master has produced toys based on the movie. * Hasbro released a line of action figures and playsets * Facebook Messenger released stickers based on the characters for messenger. * Bandai released a line of trading cards with the scenes from the film. * Diadora released a line of clothing featuring the characters from the movie. * Funko released Pop and Vinyl figures based on the characters. * General Mills had 6 toys that came with General Mills-branded cereals. * Lay's and Toddy hosted a sweepstakes that you can win $5,000 dollars plus free tickets to see the movie. * Pepsi released exclusive can holders that can be given by buying 2 20oz Pepsi bottles in selected isle. The promotion is revived during its home media release. * WB Kids and JWToons did a marathon of fan-favorite animated Warner Bros. films with sneak peaks of the movie during the marathon. DVD/Blu-Ray promotions Coming soon! Franchise Sequel After the being a huge success, Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks were considering making a sequel to the film. On April 15, 2020, the sequel was officially confirmed and aimed the sequel to its December 23, 2022 release. On June 3, 2020, the sequel was confirmed to have a combination of computer-animation and traditional-animation, though most of the scenes will be computer-animated and the tradionally animated scenes would only last for 20 minutes. Coming soon! Prequel Warner Bros. announces that there will be a prequel revolving around Cedric (voiced by Bryan Cranston) Television series After the movie's release, Warner Bros. Animation and JeremyWorks Studios has announced that a TV series based on the film, The Magical Quest: The New Adventures, will debut in 2020 on JWToons. Transcript Main To read this film's transcript, go here. Trailers To read the film's trailer transcripts, go here. Trivia * The Magical Quest ''was inspired by some Walt Disney Animation Studios films, some DreamWorks Animation films, and Don Bluth films. * The plot of the film was similar to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Black_Cauldron_(film) ''The Black Cauldron], [http://gingoanimation.wikia.com/wiki/Quest Quest] and [http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Millvale Millvale]. * The human characters design was similar to Storks, just like Wild Jungle did with human characters design. * There are the voice talents in the film: ** Arrow's voice is based on Tripp's voice from Paramount Animation's Monster Trucks. ** Princess Sonnet's voice is based on Hannah Fairchild's voice from Sony Pictures Animation's Goosebumps. ** Curgi's voice is based on Remy's voice from Pixar's Ratatouille. ** Meadow's voice is based on Sarah Gardner's voice from Storks. ** Hench and Tech's voice is based on Snowball's voice from Illumination's The Secret Life of Pets ''and Kyle's from DreamWorks' ''Home. ** Savina's voice is based on Nya's voice from The LEGO Ninjago Movie. ** Nina, Josh and Dakota's voice is based on Vanellope's voice from Disney's Wreck-It Ralph, Toy Box Narrator's voice from Disney Infinity series, and Tulip's voice from Storks. * The animation for the movie was sharing the same animation as The Angry Birds Movie, Storks, and Smallfoot, due to Sony Pictures Imageworks animated this movie. Category:Upcoming Films